<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emotional Calligraphy by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030610">Emotional Calligraphy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Future Visions, Calligraphy, Character Death In Dream, Fix-It, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Ben Solo, Torture That Does Not Happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben narrowly avoided losing Poe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emotional Calligraphy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Psychological Trauma/Trauma Fic</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s still striking to Ben, the fact that he could have actually failed to drive that Voice out of his mind. That the dark future that he foresaw could have come to pass. He can’t bear to think about it. To think about killing Dad. Mom dying. Poe on the rack. And his subconscious had forced him to hear that scream from Poe, unlike Mom and Dad’s deaths, which were silent. <br/><br/>He looks over at Poe, who’s still asleep. Maybe it’s the idea of checking to make sure that Poe’s still here, that he’s safe — that his breathing is still steady, that his heart is still beating. To make sure that he’s not about to slip through Ben’s fingers like that. <br/><br/>He can’t bear to go back to sleep. He can’t help but think about how close he came, losing this beautiful, talented, compassionate man that Ben knows he would kill for, if need be. <br/><br/>He settles back in bed. He knows different languages — courtesy of his family, and their diverse backgrounds. (Enfys had once said that he had the biggest family in the galaxy, bigger than he knew) It won’t do it justice, though. Any of those words. <em>I love you. </em>Simple words that mean the galaxy to him. Simple words that can hardly sum up someone like Poe. <br/><br/>He gets up. Walks to the desk in the <em>Grimtaash </em>that was set up when he first got into artsy stuff like calligraphy. He writes out different names of planets, moons, beings. Writes out Tai’s name, then Hennix’s, then Voe’s. And then Poe’s. <br/><br/><em>Poe, </em>he writes. Then, <em>Poe Dameron. </em>Then, <em>Poe Kes Dameron. </em><br/><br/>Three words. Ben puts down his calligraphy pen, closes his eyes, and thanks the Force for the mercy it’s given him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>